A Dream Come True
by gurrlife
Summary: two young girls get sucked in to the book the hobbit after reading and watching the hobbit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- this is dedicated to Erika who is the main character Erika! Teehee

A Dream Come True  
Prologue  
"What page are you on" I asked my best friend Laura " I'm done Erika." She said sighing "What I'm on the 12th chapter! Laura are you on steroids?" "No."she laughed "come on let's go to sleep and maybe you'll dream about Kili"  
With that we fell a sleep


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream Come True  
Chappie one woot woot! A/N I wrote this and 1 other chappie but then my i pod deleted it all the the ending so I'm going by memory! That's not going to end well?

Erika's point of view

"Wake up Erika wake up please don't be dead wake up" Erika heard her friends voice " what happened?" I said in a calming voice trying to get he to calm down."You should be quiet," Laura said in a whisper " we fell asleep at my sleep over after reading and watching the hobbit..." She drifted off and look over Erika's shoulder and said " Oh my stars they're real!" She exclaimed. I looked over my shoulder and gasped "so we got sucked in to a book just like in fan-fictions."  
"Yep and now we get to meet them some how and maybe get and little romance from Kili and Fili!"

"Like a dream come true"

"Yes like a dream come true. But don't get too too excited we have to figure out a way to talk to them and get into there group." She said "we need back story's.""we are 36 and we are hobbits by the looks of our feet and dresses." She made up on the spot. "Wow your good at lying, but why are we 36 if we're only 17 in real life?" I questioned her " and why are we all alone?" She answered quickly "because if your a hobbit you don't look you age Frodo is 33 but looks 17 and we are alone because we travel with our parents and ... " She stared to say "We will just make something up on the spot your good at it." I said staring at the dwarfs and hobbit and Gandalf. I felt something tugging at my leg it was a baby wolf pup." Look Laura you dog penny must have changed to."Any way let's go prancing poney" the three friends went off not knowing what was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie three A Dream Come True

A/N okay so I really really love all you that reviewed on my story and followed it I have been really lazy not going to tell I've been busy that would be lying. I thought that everyone would hated my story. Ps Penny is really my dog and Erika is real and I am real too J check out my sister fan fiction too, its way better then mine it's assassin creed called A Dream Come true ( I know she copied my name and my CharacterL.) No flames plz. I don't own any of the Hobbit character in this story excepted my OCs Erika, Laura and of course pennyJ also I though no one would like it because it was short

Answers to reviews

Profeshstar – thanks for reviewing if you have any suggestions tell me in a review

Erika's pov  
Good thing that I was listening to the story or I would have been fucked so bad here patting Laura on the back as told the rest of the story." We ran and ran and ran until our feet and legs hurt hoping our parents were behind us. We stopped after at least 3 hours then we cried and cried and cried, after Laura talked me into walking on till we found some place to rest..." "We found this place" Laura said cheeks red as she saw all the dwarfs staring at her "watch this" she whispered to me. "We'll be right back one moment." She turn away and walked away so I followed her. We went and sat at a table and pretended to talk to one an other but I watch them as Laura told me to and I saw the Fili and Kili were at Bilbo's side " are we actual going to see Fili an Kili in real life!" I freaked out  
"Yes." She laughed " but don't go all fan girl on them."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" She laughed looking insulted. "okay just checking lets go back and rock this!" They made their way over to Bilbo only to find Fili and Kili still there. "Hello again Bilbo!" Laura said energetically then pretended to l look confused "who are they" she said tilting her head. "I am Kili and this is my younger brother Fili" both bowed." Nice to meet you Fili" Laura said giving a curtsey," and you Kili" I added on after Laura spoke. "I am Laura, I am half Dwarf half hobbit like my friend here Erika." She started." A pretty name for a pretty woman." Kili said looking right into my eyes smiling my cheeks flushed and I tried to hide them. "Half dwarf you say?" Fili asked " yes we are our mothers were dwarfs and our fathers hobbits." She said looking at Fili while I was to busy staring at Kili.

Laura's P.O.V.  
Penny started to nip at my pant leg so I picked her up and showed the boys. "She was abandoned wolf pup so we took her in." I explained. "Who are they?" Erika asked pointing to the group of dwarfs that were looking over the odd time. Then before Kili or Fili could answer we heard a blood curtailing scream ( A/N Erika and Laura were trained in fencing back in our world and they have swords and bows in hobbit world) we grabbed our swords almost as quickly as Fili and Kili,


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hi guy i was checking how many people have started or just looked at this fan fiction and it's at like 470 or something i might give up on writing this one

Answers To Reviews

guys reviews make me write faster and make the chapters longer and they make me happy

porfeshstar-thanks

CHAPTER FOUR A DREAM COME TRUE

KILI POV

After I heard the scream I was unfocused, I was to busy thinking about Erika with her soft golden hair and her twinkling deep blue eyes. He saw a sword coming towards him and he couldn't block it ! Just them he saw another sword coming at him but this one was blocking the other sword, the swords men was Erika! "Get your act together!" She yelled at him. I just nodded and got in to fighting. Once I got into the fight i realized I was fighting...

A/N I know it was short but there was a suspenseful moment I had to take it sorry


	5. Chapter 5

A DREAM COME TRUE

A/N I'm just writing today I'm going to make this one as long as I can. Okay you guys need to review more I feel like no one likes it but profeshstar. You guys are my inspiration I need you to tell me that I suck or if I'm kind of good! You just have to press the little button at the bottom and say I love it or I don't like it. No flames I do not own the hobbit I only own my ocs Erika Laura and most of all penny! J

Reviews

profeshstar : thanks for reading hope you like this chapter better I tried to make it longer

AlaynaTheDwarf: well I might check out your story what it is called

Kili's POV

Orcs there were Orcs here! We had to retreat there were too many of them I heard my uncle call retreat. I took Erika's hand and ran towards the door, fighting off any Orcs that were in our way. Erika and Laura were amazing at fighting they needed more experienced fighter on this journey, he would have to talk to his uncle about it, all they had were a couple older dwarfs who were very good but were old and did not have stamina.

Fili POV

As Soon as I heard my uncle call retreat I took Laura's hand in mine. I would have to convince his uncle in taking her a long with them she was amazing at sword fighting and was very beautiful. Once they got out Laura asked if I was okay she said "what's on your mine?" "Why would you ask that?" He countered "Because you got slashed in the arm because you weren't watching." She said taking his arm and bandaged it gently, then stood up and said in a sweat voice "you can tell me." He looked in to her soft blue eyes and felt like he could trust her and replied, "I was unfocused, thinking about you." She smile and blushed a little.

Laura's POV

This was very weird because no one had ever made her fell like that. No one likes the short, nerdy, blond girl who gets straight A's. Then I tore away from Fili's gaze and looked at the ground. "What's wrong he asked gently pushing my face to look at him in the eyes I avoided his eye and said "we should check on Kili and Erika." "You're right let's make sure they're alright; don't think I won't get an answer out of you." He replied with a small smirk I just glared and he laughed as we walked over to Erika and Kili.

"Are you two okay?" I asked Kili and Erika. "Just fine Erika saved my life." Kili said looking at her making her blush." I wouldn't say that." Erika said still blushing. I just rolled my eyes and asked Erika to come talk to me in private.

"I can't believe it I'm taller than someone!" Erika said happily " just barely!" for the first time they looked down at their clothes to see the they were wearing leggings, Erika's so black they looked blue and mine leaf green, a tight shirt, chain-mil over that and another tight shirt over the chain-mil, mine a darker green and Erika's so black it was blue, and a black over coat for both of us. "I love the outfit and how we have swords but why the bow?" she asked "I don't know let's go in to the forest and see if we can shoot some arrows." I said. Erika nodded then I felt a small nip on my leg. "Penny!" I exclaimed picking her up then looked over to see that Kili and Fili weren't where they were when we left them "Kili and Fili are talking to the uncle." I said a little sacred "let's get into the forest and shoot some arrows before they're done talking." Erika said walking faster into the forest with Penny at her heels. I just shook my head and followed. "What are you doing?" I asked Erika as an arrow whizzed past my head "trying to shoot an arrow." She replied "that's not how you do it." I said taking my bow off my shoulders and taking an arrow out of the quiver on her shoulder and placed the arrow correctly in the bow and quickly released the bows string and the arrow took of flying perfectly straight right in to a tree. "That was awesome!" Erika said excitedly but not too loudly."I don't know how I did that I always suck at camp" I said quietly. "That was amazing." A voice said over my shoulder. I spun around only to see Kili there." Thank you." I said politely." We saw you talking to someone back there. Who was it?" Erika asked. "Thoirn oakenshied." Kili replied. "The king of Erobor?" Erika asked again. "Yes he is my uncle and he wants me to ask you if you would like to come on an adventure with us?" I pretended to talk with Erika if we were going to go or not. "We would love to!"


End file.
